


Температура плавления стали

by OmegaSenshu



Category: DCU (Comics), Man of Steel (2013), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: AU, Clark likes armchairs, Kink, M/M, NC-17, OOC, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot, Russian, Slash, foreign sex (?), i will translate it, idk he fucked Dick with his stick
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaSenshu/pseuds/OmegaSenshu
Summary: Он словно не с небес сошел, аки райская птица, а въебался в эту Землю горящим метеоритом. Пробил все слои атмосферы, и весь кислород сгорел. Сгинет в адском жаре и чертова душонка Кал-Эла.





	Температура плавления стали

Последнее, что ожидает увидеть Дик, когда Кларк оказывается дома, так это наручники и странноватого вида маска.  
  
— Я же говорил, — совсем не обязательно уточнять что.  
  
Склабится он так, что у Дика сердце ухает куда-то в самый низ. Где-то в области диафрагмы появляется тугой ком предвкушения, распихивающий в стороны внутренние органы.  
  
Он словно в первый раз.  
  
И, черт возьми, он обожает каждый своей первый раз.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты справишься с одеждой достаточно быстро, не то…  
  
Происходит именно то самое « _не то_ …». Он раздевает его глазами, и это, черт подери, самое буквальное значение из всех. Лазеры совершенно не касаются кожи, но мурашки за собой оставляют. Словно семена ядовитого растения.  
  
И скоро эти семена прорастут вглубь, впитают его жизнь в себя и он, Дик Грейсон, издохнет, захлебнувшись своим счастьем.  
  
Кларк любит кресла. Он обожает, когда Дик лежит на его коленях, лицом вниз.  
  
На взгляд самого Дика — одна из самых беспомощных поз.  
  
На взгляд Кал-Эла — малыш Грейсон похож на птицу. Которую хочется выебать.  
  
И сегодня он вновь лежит животом на коленях Кларка, только слегка задыхается в черной маске. Не катастрофически сильно. Скорее от непривычки.  
  
Не задохнется, это точно. Но маска ему определенно не нравится.  
  
Кожаные манжеты наручников почти родным касанием замыкаются на его запястьях, и Дик не сдерживает стона. Он готов умолять, скулить и унижаться уже сейчас.  
  
Хоть об ногу хером тереться.  
  
_Лишь бы прийти к этому пику_.  
  
Потому что дорога явно предстоит тяжелая.  
  
— Сегодня будет _особенный вечер_ , — шепчет Кларк, проводя широкой ладонью по вздыбленным ягодицам.  
  
Упругие. За них удобно хватать и придерживать, чтобы от быстрого траха Дик не соскальзывал, например, с кухонного стола. И синяки на них потом расплываются таким узором, что Кларк готов поверить в свою первобытную натуру.  
  
Захватить, _поиметь_ , защитить.  
  
Но не сегодня. Сегодня — играть.  
  
Видеть метания и чужой кайф от непонятных, но одуряющих эмоций.  
  
Игра заключается не только — и не столько — в том, чтобы лишить Дика свободы.  
  
_Кларку это не нужно. Он и так доминирует, к чему вся эта мишура с подчинением._  
  
Игра заключается в том, что из-за маски Дик не видит, как смазка блестит на одном из его жезлов. Обесточенном, разумеется. Хотя у Кларка уже мелькали более интересные мысли.  
  
Дик честно играет по правилам.  
  
Настолько честно, что Кларку хочется, чтобы тот хотя бы единожды ослушался его. Пусть этот сраный идеал хотя бы в чем-то не будет хорош. Прекрасен.  
  
Любая воительница Фемискиры назвала бы Дика Грейсона _богом_ , увидь, как он двигается.  
  
Потому что Найтвинг — его Найтвинг — нихрена не какая-то там птица.  
  
Не-а.  
  
Он — ебаный метеорит, взорвавший атмосферу Земли и разъебавший весь кислород.  
  
Он умеет становиться таким горячим, что сталь не выдерживает и плавится, чтобы превратиться в сраную звездную пыль.  
  
О, да.  
  
Кларк хочет сгореть. Отдать свою душу, сердце — что угодно заберите — лишь бы навеки застыть в мгновении созерцания обнаженного и разгоряченного Дика.  
  
Вскрыть черепную коробку, вырезать на мозговой ткани образ собственных рук и металлической ручки боевого жезла, медленно входящей в горячее тело.  
  
Это бьет больнее всех костюмов Брюса, убивает быстрее Смерти и возрождает вновь, чтобы повторить свой цикл. Это то самое чувство, выкуривающее мысли и окутывающее коконом возбужденной депривации.  
  
Есть только они и жар, который сплавляет воедино их тела.  
  
Хлюпает смазкой скользкий жезл, и этот звук проецирует бешеные образы взрывающихся суперновых в голове Дика. Он дышит так часто и рвано через рот, что губы мокрые от слюны, но в глотке — ебаная пустыня Сахара.  
  
Внутри него расцветает, мать его, феникс. Он медленно разворачивает сложенные крылья, начиная откуда-то от паха. Проклевывает себе путь наружу. Вот-вот он разорвет оболочку, сожжет Кларка и опалит весь мир.  
  
В определенный момент сам Кларк не выдерживает. Дик дышит так шумно и отчаянно, словно цепляется за жизнь.  
  
Почти. За рассудок.  
  
Почему бы им обоим не сойти с ума, когда Дик уже оказывается в самом правильном положении: обхватив бедра Кларка коленями и плавными движениями принимая в себя его член.  
  
Секунда, другая — и можно сорваться.  
  
Дик не может держаться сам, приходится поддерживать одной рукой за спиной.  
Но вторая рука впивается в бедро, жестко и резко тянет на себя. Он долбится чуть вверх, навстречу горячему и раскрытому Дику.  
  
Срывает с него маску, жадно кусает везде, до чего может дотянуться.  
  
Раз — и взлет, вверх, к небу.  
  
Раз — и падение, в самую чернильную бездну зрачков.  
  
Они — наркоманы. Они зависят не от дебильных эндорфинов, нет, у них свои гормоны счастья на двоих. Их счастье — это смерть каждый раз, когда они кончают вместе.  
  
Персональный кайф — это когда жарко настолько, что ты готов проплавить пол на головы соседям. Ты — яростный пламень, ты — мощь всех звезд во Вселенной.  
  
Ты…

  
  
— Ты мудак, Кент.  
  
— Ч-что?..  
  
— У меня жезл заклинило.  
  
Губы вытягиваются в ровную линию, а глаза хмуро сверлят.  
  
Еще чуть-чуть, и Кларк лопнет от смеха.  
  
— Я. Про. Оружие. Кларк. Еб твою мать. Кент.


End file.
